


Honored

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [345]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sentimental, Stiles's Bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/04/19: “poem, baseball, report”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [345]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Honored

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/04/19: “poem, baseball, report”

After years without even an unconfirmed report of paranormal activity in Beacon Hills, Stiles decided to retire his baseball bat, which had served him so well against many a monster.

He felt the occasion called for a little ceremony, even if he and Derek were the only attendees.

He read a short poem, rhyming “bat” with “flat” and “splat,” commemorating its greatest deeds.

They held hands while admiring the trusty weapon in its new wall mount.

“Thank you for helping us survive,” Derek said, with such unexpected emotion Stiles was moved to kiss him, echoing Derek’s words, “Yes, thank you.”


End file.
